The Two Who Overcame Time
by lil miss flame
Summary: Kagome gets draged into an antient well and goes back to feudal Japan with a cat she found, but little does she know about this wierd creature who dosen't seem to just be a cat! Now they help Inuyasha defeat Naraku! yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone， this is the start of a story called Inuyasha… except I changed it a bit so read on to find out!

The story starts with a girl named Kagome whose grandfather was giving her weird things for her birthday…

"Grandpa… are you sure the tourists will want to buy these cheap key chains you're trying to sell for so much?"

"Kagome! How dare you say that about these precious key chains?" said her grandfather in shock as Kagome was wiggling one in front of Buyo.

Ignoring Kagome, her grandpa continued to tell the story of the sacred jewel at the end of the key chain. (The story which she had heard SOO many times!)

"Bye grandpa, I have to go to school now!" waved Kagome as she left.

"But Kagome! I'm not finished telling you the story!" Yelled her grandpa as she ran out the door with Buyo behind her.

"Wait! Buyo!" yelled Souta running after him as he held his bowl.

"Souta! What are you doing! You're gona be late!" yelled Kagome.

"But Buyo never ate his breakfast! And it's his favorite!"

"Ok fine… I'll help you find him! But then we have to go!"

After minutes of searching, Souta heard noises coming from the ancient well…

"Souta, what's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I think Buyo's down there."

"Then go down and get him already!"

"But… but… but…"

"Are you scared to go down there?"

"Yes…" said Souta quietly.

After hesitating, Kagome went down, but instead of finding Buyo, she found a black cat with greenish-amber eyes that had a necklace with the letter "k" hanging from it.

"Never mind sis, I found him!" came the voice of Souta from outside, "Hay kagome, is that a cat your holding?"

"Yeah, I wonder whose it is?"

All of a sudden the ancient well shook which made Souta jump.

"What, what was that?" whimpered Souta hugging Buyo even tighter.

"MEOW!" howled the black cat as it tried to struggle loose.

"Hay!" said Kagome.

The well shook again, but this time arms came out and grabbed Kagome and the cat into it.

They got pulled right through the well into a dark place of nowhere…

"You two both have the sacred jewel! I can sense it, give it to me!" Crackled the centipede demon.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" screamed Kagome pushing herself away from the demon.

As kagome turned her hand towards the demon, a purple light came out of her hand and went through the demon and cut off it's arm. Kagome closed her eyes to shut out the sight and when she opened them, she was back in the well…

"What the…" Kagome questioned confused.

"Meow" came a sound from where she sat.

"Ops, he he, sorry. Wow some fall I had, must've bumped my head." Kagome said looking up, then looking over at the arm that had fallen from the demon. "Umm, well then maybe I should get out first! Hay umm, I'll call you Kiomi for now, Kiomi wait up!" Kagome yelled at the cat, which was now half way up. When she climbed up she was amazed to see that she wasn't on her property anymore.

"Meow" meowed Kiomi running into the forest.

"Kiomi!" Kagome shouted running after the cat.

Kiomi had led them to a village where everyone thought Kagome was a demon and ended up tying up both her and Kiomi until Lady kaede came along and took a good long look at Kagome and allowed them to stay at her place. They had talked for a bit and Kagome now realized she had been taken back in time and was in feudal Japan!

"Wow! This is some great soup!" quoted kagome.

Kaede nodded and looked over at Kiomi who was now in her soup and eating it too.

Noises started to grow from the silence of the outside and villagers started to shout as the centipede demon emerged from the forest in search for the sacred jewel shards that Kagome and Kiomi supposable had on them. Villagers through staffs, arrows and anything they had at the massively, long and ugly demon that was attacking their village.

"We must lower it into the well in the forest of Inuyasha!" Kaede shouted over the noise.

Kagome looked around and saw light coming out of the forest.

"Meow." Meowed Kiomi as she ran into the forest with the demon following close behind her.

"Kiomi no!" concerned Kagome, even though she didn't know whose cat it was, she felt like she was suppose to protect it.

"Kagome! You mustn't go in the forest!" warned kaede who was now jumping onto a horse with her arrows on her back.

As they all got into the forest they saw Kiomi clinging onto the demon with her teeth and blood spread all over the grass.

The demon ripped Kiomi off itself, revealing bloody flesh at where she bit, and was just about to eat her when Kagome through a rock at the demon.

"Stupid human girl!" screamed the demon as she through Kiomi towards Inuyasha who was arrowed on the tree. Inuyasha's heart started to beat as Kiomi hit him and dug her claws into him.

"Ow! You retched cat! Get your claws off me!" Inuyasha demanded looking over at Kagome. "Well, well, if it isn't Kikio, come back to kill me have you? Well then why don't you just get it over with!"

"Whoever this Kikio is, I'm not her!" Kagome shouted as she pulled Kiomi off Inuyasha.

"Hand me another rope!" shouted a villager in the background as they tried to tie the demon up with ropes.

"Humph, quit pretending! How can you not be Kikio? You look like her, and you-" Inuyasha sniffed Kagome and realized she was not Kikio.

"See? I told you I wasn't this Kikio you speak of, I'm Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome, watch out!" yelled kaede as the demon rapped Kagome against Inuyasha.

"If you want to live, you have to pull the arrow in my chest out." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! Don't pull the arrow out! He'll kill us all!" kaede cried as Kagome was about to pull the arrow out.

"Shut up you old fool! If you don't set me free now, that demon's gona kill you all now!"

"But I can't reach the arrow!" Kagome said reaching for it.

Then, Kiomi jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and yanked it out with her teeth. As soon as the arrow was out and the spell broke, the half-demon ripped the centipede in half flinging Kagome onto the floor and unconscious.

"Quick, Kagome! Wake up! You must find the sacred jewel before the demon reattaches itself!" kaede said shacking Kagome lightly.

"Look!" one of the villagers said as Kiomi took the jewel out of the demon's flesh.

"Very strange, not only can Kagome see the sacred jewel, but so can her cat." Kaede mumbled just in time to turn back and see Kagome regain her consciousness. "Kagome?" said kaede handing her the jewel, "I think you should keep this."

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha, "give me that jewel!"

"Inuyasha! You had better be going before I kill you!" kaede demanded as they exchanged looks.

"I think I'd better be on my way now." said Kagome picking up Kiomi and heading towards the well. "Thanks for everything lady kaede!"

"Hay wait! You still haven't given me the-" said Inuyasha as kagome jumped into the well and disappeared back into her own era. As soon as she reappeared she climbed out of the well and went home.

"Kagome!" shouted Souta.

"Kagome! Where have you been! And whose cat is that you're holding?" asked her grandpa.

Kagome explained everything but her grandpa and mom just thought it was ridiculous!

"Did you bump your head sweetie?" asked her mom.

"No! I told you! The well took me back in time!" explained Kagome although everyone was looking at her like she lost it.

Kagome finally gave up and went to bed with Kiomi whom she got to keep.

Well that's all for now!


	2. The magical word is Sit

Grrrrr! So many tests in school! But anyhow… here's the next chapter to Inuyasha!

Kagome groaned while waking up to the sound of Kiomi meowing so she could be pet. "Yawn what a nice day!" Kagome stretched, as she looked outside the window with her half opened eyelids.

"Meow, meow, MEOW!" mewed Kiomi who was trying to get Kagome's attention. Kagome tried to block out Kiomi's meowing and drifted away to "la la land…

"Let's go!" came a mumble from behind her.

"Huh?" alerted Kagome who was now looking around the room, "Kiomi? Did you say that?"

"Meow." Purred Kiomi as she pulled kagome's massive yellow bag out the door, down the hall and out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Kagome running after Kiomi and pulling her bag back from her grip.

"Oof!" Kagome murmured when she hit the ground from loosing the tug-a-war of her bag with Kiomi who was now dragging her it into the well. That's weird, how could she be so strong? Wondered Kagome.

"Oh no!" Kagome groaned getting up to follow.

When Kagome had approached the other side of the well, she saw Inuyasha snooping around inside her bag and Kiomi nowhere to be seen.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled in her pajamas.

"Umm… I was just… I mean I…"

"You what, were just snooping around?"

"NO! I found it here! Anyways, who'd wanta look through that piece of junk!"

"Sigh Never mind! You wouldn't have happened to see Kiomi around, have you?"

"Yeah, she headed towards the village, why?"

Without answering, Kagome ran into the village of where her be-loved cat was to be.

(He he he, weird I know, as you can see, I was trying to sound smart which I suck at…)

"Hay! Come back here! I still have to kill you cause you have the sacred jewel!(… Which I want…)" Inuyasha shouted after Kagome who was running even faster now!

"Kiomi! Kiomi! Where could she be!"

"Kagome? Are ye looking for this thing?"

Stated Kaede holding up Kiomi who was now white.

"Thanks," blushed Kagome as she looked over at the mess of white puffy flour spilt over the ground, "heh heh, sorry about the mess, I'll help clean it up."

"No need, she did not make this mess, ye tipped the pot over when ye found her sleeping in it."

"Kagome!" came a voice from the distance.

"Oh no!" it's him!

"Are you still having trouble with Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he says he's gona kill me!"

"I see, maybe I can be of assistance?"

"Huh? How?"

As Inuyasha approached, Kaede took out a necklace that seemed to be glowing and mumbled a spell on it.

"Here, put this on Inuyasha and he will listen to you when you tell him to sit."

"Ok… thanks." Breathed Kagome as she took the necklace from kaede who had left to go clean up the catastrophe Kiomi made.

"Hay you there! It's about time you handed over that jewel!" Inuyasha said holding Kagome's bag.

"Inuyasha, come here." Creped kagome in a sly voice that even made Kiomi jump out of her arms.

"Eh? Why?" Shivered Inuyasha as he creped away slowly.

"Cause I have something to gave you."

"Ick!"

"No! Not a kiss! Ewwwww!"

"Oh, but still, NO!"

"Come here!"

"NO!"

"Grrrrr!"

Kagome tossed the necklace towards Inuyasha, hoping it would slip on and amazingly it did!

"Yes!" Hissed Kagome.

"Ehe, what is this! How come I can't take it off!" struggled Inuyasha.

"He, he, he!" crackled Kagome in an evil voice.

"Whatever! So I now have a necklace I can't take off, big deal, I'll still have to kill you for the jewel!"

"Sigh You'll never learn will you? Sit boy!"

Demanded Kagome as Inuyasha smashed onto the ground.

"Grrrrr! How dare you! What did you do! How did you do that? I deserve to know!"

"Na-uh-uh!"

"Grrrrr! Tell me!"

"Nope, never!"

"Grrrrr! Then hand over the jewel so I can leave!

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

As Kiomi sat and watched, she grew tied of them fighting about the same thing all the time but couldn't do anything about it. Alas, she had lost it, so, she jumped up and took the jewel out of Kagome's hands, threw it up in the air (and it went up really, really high up) and as it came back down, she used her tail and smashed it making it go into pieces which scattered all over the sky.

"Oh great! Now look what your stupid cat did!" emphasized Inuyasha.

"Quick!" Kaede shouted you must go find the shards of the sacred jewel before it falls into the hands of someone evil!

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"If it falls into the hands of evil, they will become undefeatable! And very powerful too!"

"Hay! I see a shard over there!" Kagome pointed to a bush in the fresh green forest of which the village was next to.

"MINE!" Inuyasha yelled leaping forward into the bush.

"Sit boy" was said followed by a crash to the ground and a meow as Kiomi came out of the bush with the shard.

"Good job Kiomi!" breathed Kagome running over to get her before a certain someone did…

"Hay! That should be mine!" said Inuyasha pulling his face out of the dirt.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Crash, crash, crash, crash, crash.

"Humph! And if you don't mind! I think I'll be leaving now!" exaggerated Kagome.

"But Kagome! What about the jewel shards!" kaede stressed.

"Oh, I think Inuyasha can find them!"

Inuyasha and kaede watched as Kagome jumped into the well with her bag and cat and left their sight… for now…

"You fool! Now how are you going to be able to know where the jewel shards are if you have no one with you who can see them?" Scolded Kaede.

"Grrrrr! Shut up old wrench!" Growled Inuyasha as he sat by the well waiting for Kagome's return. Kaede smiled a sly smile as though soon he'll go in after her… soon… very, very soon… And after she had those thoughts, Inuyasha sat at the edge of the well peering in…


	3. I SEE HAIR!

So much homework for school! Drives me crazy!

I feel like I'm being watched on… I've felt like this for the whole day. Thought Inuyasha still looking into the well of where Kagome had gone into.

"Kagome. Dinners ready!" her mom shouted from the kitchen still with her white apron on.

"Ok, coming!" Kagome answered with Kiomi running in front of her as they came out of her room.

As everyone dug deeply into they're dinner, they heard a clunk and someone opening the door…

"Inuyasha?" Questioned Kagome. " Humph, and why are you here?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome's mom leaned over to feel Inuyasha's ears…

"Interesting…" she mumbled, "so they are real!"

"Kagome! Why are you bleeding?" asked Kagome's grandpa.

"Huh? It's hair! Hair's rapped around my finger!" Kagome gasped as blood dripped onto her sky blue skirt.

"I don't see any hair." said Souta as he shoved some more food into his overflowing mouth…

"Meow!" hissed Kiomi disconnecting a lock of hair pulling her outside.

"See? Didn't you see all that hair that was trying to drag Kiomi outside?"

"No…" murmured Kagome's grandpa.

"Meow!" mewed Kiomi looking over at the well.

"It's coming from the well." Whispered Kagome as she ran over to the well with Inuyasha and Kiomi following close behind.

"Be careful Kagome!" Yelled her mom as she watched her precious child go down the ancient well into feudal Japan.

"I sense a shard of the sacred jewel!" Kagome said blankly.

"Where?" hissed Inuyasha exited to get his hands on it.

"I think it's coming from the village, but I'm not sure…" mumbled Kagome picking up Kiomi.

"Ok then, see you there!" Inuyasha's voice fainted as he swooshed towards the village leaving Kagome behind…

Meanwhile, in the village, Yura the hair demon had taken advantage (was controlling) everyone and turning them against Kaede.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad you finally got here! All the villagers are trying to kill me!" shivered Kaede as she held her wounded shoulder.

"Ha! Don't worry, I'll kill them all!" Inuyasha sighed proudly of what he was able to do.

"No! They are being controlled by hair!"

"What? Hair? Well then I'll get you to a safe place first!"

After piggybacking Kaede for some distance, Inuyasha finally stopped and started digging.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? This is no time for play!" demanded Kaede who was still in pain.

"Well, since you asked, I'm digging your hiding spot!" puffed Inuyasha.

"How will that hid me without suffocating me?"

"I'll leave your head out so you won't suffocate."

"Ok then, all finished! Now they won't be able to find you because you're buried in the ground." Inuyasha said dusting off himself.

"And why again am I here?" mumbled Kaede pathetically.  
"Um… well… because I couldn't find any other hiding place to hide you…"

"Ok, but do you promise to come back for me?"

"Whatever!" said Inuyasha as he ran back to Kagome… who was sitting on the edge of the well petting Kiomi.

"Look who's back!" yawned Kagome.

"Grrrrr! Just shut up and tell me where the jewel shard is!" growled Inuyasha wildly.

As Kagome's mouth started to open, locks of hair came out of nowhere and tied up both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I've got you now! No place to escape!" Crackled the demon.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Shouted Inuyasha trying to get loose from the hair's grip.

"I have no intention of hurting you!"

"Then why are you using hair to tie us up?" questioned Kagome.

"Because I needed you all to stay still while I talk! You see, I've already controlled the villagers who are now out looking for that old woman." The demon smiled evilly.

"Just tell us what you want so we can kill you already!" Yelled Inuyasha who began to loose his patience.

"I know that you and your cat can see the jewel shards! So help me find them and I shall spare you!" said the demon pointing at Kagome with envy.

"No way! Never!" shouted Kagome to the demon that wore a short dress with no sleeves and a collar that ripped to her stomach revealing half her breasts.

"Fine then, I Yura the hair demon will kill you both!"

As she said those words, she sent more hair shooting towards Kagome, and just as it was about to hit her, she fell onto the ground realizing Kiomi had set her free. Inuyasha on the other hand, did not need any help and had used his claws to cut himself free.

"Foolish demon! You won't kill me!" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Are you, a half demon, going to fight me?"

Asked Yura pathetically.

"Here Kagome, take this." Mumbled Inuyasha giving Kagome his red jacket.

"Huh? Ok."

Kagome took Kiomi and ran to hid beside a tree.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Screamed Kagome as a lock of hair came from behind Inuyasha and shot trough him making him bleed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground as more hair rapped around him making him unable to move.

"And now I shall kill you my pretty!" breathed Yura as locks of hair shot after Kagome.

"Meow" muffled Kiomi as she pulled Kagome onto the tree making the hair miss her.

"Darn cat! I'll get you first!" growled Yura sending hair after Kiomi.

Kiomi ran as hair followed her and crashed down trees as it went.

"No! Kiomi!" Yelled Kagome when the cat ran into a shed.

The massive locks of hair rapped around the shed and squishing it until Kiomi seemed to be under all the broken pieces of wood.

"Iron reaper soul stealer!" (I think is what he says…)Inuyasha whipped his claws ripping all the locks of hair Yura had sent.

"Come back to life I see." Chuckled Yura as she sent more hair after Inuyasha.

As Yura and Inuyasha continued with their battle, Kagome took the time to get off the tree and rush over to the broken shed and started to push wood around looking for Kiomi.

"Kiomi! Please don't be dead!" Kagome cried as she lifted up a huge piece of wood revealing a girl…

**Please send reviews/comments… Please?**


	4. Kikilia the half demoned girl

Some people can be such jerks… **cough-cough** teachers… he, he, he…

"Excuse me miss are you ok?" asked Kagome looking at the girl with black cat ears and long hair. Maybe she _is_ Kiomi… Kagome thought deeply.

"Kagome! Move out of the way!" came Inuyasha's voice breaking her thoughtful silence.

"But…" sighed Kagome not taking her eyes off the girl who was now starting to open her eyes.

"Kagome! Just find your dame cat and move out of the way!" Inuyasha looked over just in time to see Kagome helping the girl get up.

"Ka-ka-kagome?" stuttered the girl.

"Are you ok? How do you know my name? Are you Kiomi?" breathed Kagome anxiously.

"No…"

"No what?"

Before she could answer, Inuyasha picked them both up and moved them to a safer spot… which was beside a tree… o so safe! Well at least safer then the broken down shack place which was now being even more crushed by even more hair!

"What the hell was that back there! I thought I told you to move!" growled Inuyasha.

"Well I couldn't! If I did then I couldn't have moved her! What do you think! I could just drag her with me?" shouted Kagome as the girl who was Kiomi sat up.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" she grunted in pain.

Inuyasha departed a lock of hair coming in their direction and got back to the plan… which was to kill Yura before she killed them.

"Kiomi-er- are you all right?" stammered Kagome.

"Yeah…"

"Kiomi? Is that your name?"

"No… it's Ki-ki-lia."

As Inuyasha kept on cutting the hair Yura sent Kagome found a bow and arrow.

"Maybe I can try to use this?" Kagome thought out loud.

Kagome shot the arrow at Yura but was unaware of Inuyasha who was in the way.

"Ahhhh! Kagome! Watch where you're aiming!" Hollered Inuyasha who was tangled in the locks of hair Yura was controlling.

"Ops, sorry!" Giggled Kagome as the arrow hit Yura's hand making her loose her control of the hair that was rapped around Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around to check on Ki-ki-lia but to only find her missing from the spot she sat. Kagome turned around to see Ki-ki-lia cutting Yura's hair and setting Inuyasha free.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard in her throat!" declared Ki-ki-lia. "Kagome, I'll help Inuyasha with Yura while you try and fine what's causing the hair!"

Kagome nodded and ran off with the bow and arrow gripped tightly in her hands.

As Inuyasha and Ki-ki-lia cut off Yura's head and removed the jewel shard, Kagome saw hair coming out of the skull Yura had held earlier.

"The skull!" whispered Kagome running over and examining it. But just as she bent over to take a look at it, hair came out and rapped her up making it unbelievably hard to breath.

"H-help…" Kagome choked.

Inuyasha freed Kagome while Ki-ki-lia took out her whip and smashed the skull in half making it rot fast then turn to dust and blow away…

"Cough, cough Thanks." Breathed Kagome.

"No problem!" both Ki-ki-lia and Inuyasha said proudly. They looked at each other as in hay, why'd you take my line!

"So… what happened to the village there?" asked Ki-ki-lia breaking the silence.

Everyone looked over to see blood on the dirt road leading into the village and lots of hair to.

"Yura was controlling them to kill Kaede." sighed Inuyasha.

"Oh no! Is she ok?" Kagome asked worried.

"Yeah… I hid her somewhere…" Inuyasha stated carelessly.

"Where!" Kagome said almost shouting.

"Don't worry! I buried her!"

"WHAT?" Kagome and Ki-ki-lia cried out in shock.

"Yep! I'll lead you to her burial sight!" smiled Inuyasha running off.

"Hay! Wait!" Shouted Kagome trying to run after him. Ki-ki-lia grunted at her pathetic ness then ran after Inuyasha as she picked Kagome up on the way. Ki-ki-lia took out her whip and swung them from tree to tree once in a while but always keeping one step ahead of Inuyasha… for Ki-ki-lia could sense where Kaede was…

"What took you so long!" Asked Ki-ki-lia eating a fish, which she got out of Kaede's pocket. (where she had hid it… that's why she could sense her! Duh! LoL)

"Yes, what did take you so long?" asked the now dug up Kaede.

"Hay! She had a weapon to use to swing from tree to tree!" puffed Inuyasha.

"And to think you left before us and I had weight to carry too… what a shame!" Joked Ki-ki-lia.

After they all got back to the village and everyone was taken care of, Kagome started to wonder…

"Ki-ki-lia… why did you hid in a cat form to hid from us?" Kagome asked o so curious.

"Well… as you probably figured by now that I'm only a half demon…


	5. Candyholic Bitch

**That's The Way, Uhu, Uhu, I Like It Uhu, Uhu LoL!**

"Joutei (I think means "lord" in Japanese) Sesshomaru!" Cried Jaken, "wait for me!"

"So now do you know why it's so important to find where the tetsusaiga's hidden?" hissed Sesshomaru.

"Yes Joutei Sesshomaru, just please don't ever punish me like that again!" cried Jaken.

"What a nice day!" Ki-ki-lia said stepping out of Kaede's hut, "huh? Is that Kagome swimming in the lake? I wonder… hehehe."

"The water here's so fresh and the day's perfect for a swim!" amazed Kagome.

"WEEEEE!" yelled Ki-ki-lia jumping into the lake and scaring Kagome half to death.

"AHHHHH! HELP IT'S A, IT'S A… Ki-ki-lia?" Kagome howled.

Ki-ki-lia laughed at Kagome, her hair was dripping wet and her sky blue bikini turned dark at the splash of water.

"Grrrrr! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGIN! BLAH LAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! Blah blah blah… " Kagome's scolding faded away as Ki-ki-lia sunk her head into the water to block out the blah blahs…

"Are you even listening to me?" shouted Kagome when Ki-ki-lia came up to get some air.

"What?" Ki-ki-lia asked.

"Don't loose it kagome, just stay calm and don't loose it." Kagome assured herself.

"So…" Ki-ki-lia's voice startled Kagome from her assuring.

Kagome looked at Ki-ki-lia who wore an orange bikini with red flames and also dripping wet hair.

"How can I possibly be mad at her?" Kagome mumbled to herself looking at the sweet smiling half cat demon.

"Where are you taking me? This better be good Myouga!" warned Inuyasha as he followed the flea through the forest.

"I promise Lord Inuyasha, o, it'll be worthwhile!" snickered the dirty minded flea, "just behind these bushes!" Myouga pushed apart the bushes revealing Ki-ki-lia and Kagome in the lake!

"Inuyasha? Why are you here?" asked Ki-ki-lia.

"I'm not looking! Don't punish me! It was all Myouga's idea!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Um… it's ok?" replied Kagome in wonder.

"Yeah! We've got coverage! Woot! Woot!" shouted Ki-ki-lia.

Kagome groaned, then sighed, then started to shiver from just standing in the lake with Ki-ki-lia running around her shouting "COVER-EDGE! COVER-EDGE!" And that's when Kagome's itty-bitty blue bikini top fell off…

"AHHHHH!" Kagome shrieked.

"Wasn't me!" said Ki-ki-lia stopping the marry-go-round.

Kagome picked up her bikini top and left the river, of course with her towel as "coverage."

"Kagome! I swear I didn't do it!" apologized Ki-ki-lia at supper in Kaede's hut.

"Humph. I don't care; I was having the most splendid time till you came along… maybe you should cut short on some candy you candy-holic bitch!" scolded Kagome.

Tears filled up Ki-ki-lia's eyes and slowly ran down her glowing cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Were the last words that came out of her mouth before she ran out of the hut letting in a gust of warm wind and a peak of the afternoon sunset.

Kagome sat stunned at what she'd just done…

"You'd better go find her… one of you." Mumbled Kaede blending the soup, "who knows what kind of trouble that girl would get herself into…"

"I…I…I'm… not going…" Kagome said as her face looked down at the floor and soon tears ran down her face as well.

Inuyasha sighed in disbelief and set out to look for Ki-ki-lia.

He didn't have to go far before he found her sitting on the top of a tree watching the sunset. Inuyasha didn't know how to approach her so this is what he said.

"Quit crying and just suck it up princess!"

Ki-ki-lia turned to look at him and gave him a cold glare that made his hair (or fur) stand up.

"Not until Kagome apologizes!"

"But-" Inuyasha was cut off by Ki-ki-lia saying this"

"Inuyasha, I think I sense a piece of the jewel shard." Ki-ki-lia said blankly.

A hand reached from behind Inuyasha and grabbed him on the neck.

"Sesshomaru…" gasped Inuyasha.

"Fire Breather" whispered Ki-ki-lia and shot out a bullet from her gun. Sesshomaru, unfortunately, let go of Inuyasha's neck to escape the fire bullet that came out of the gun.

"Wow… What was that?" amazed Inuyasha.

"Long story, I'll tell you later!" said Ki-ki-lia, "Who's he? Do you know him?"

"Long story, tell you later!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha! Ki-ki-lia! Are you alright?" asked Kagome jumping out of the bushes.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again!" growled Ki-ki-lia.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you… will you forgive me?"

"Um, OK!" smiled Ki-ki-lia.

"I could really use some help here!" groaned Inuyasha trying to get free of Sesshomaru's grip.

"Too late…" Sesshomaru replied and raised his hand so his fingers were close (very close) to Inuyasha's eye. Then he started to draw back his hand but the middle of Inuyasha's eye came out too. As soon as it came out, it turned into a portal of which Sesshomaru and Jaken went into.

"I've been waiting so long for this, it took me a while to figure it out, but what other place would father hide his treasure then in his youngest son? You disgust me, half demon!" and with that said, he disappeared.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" asked Ki-ki-lia kneeling down to the now holding his eye Inuyasha.

"Yeah, maybe I should go check out that portal, but you two better stay here or-"

"Come on Inuyasha! The portal's closing!" shouted Kagome as Ki-ki-lia ran in.

"Hay! But…" Inuyasha ran in and they all fell out of the sky and onto a dead pterosaurs back. (It was made out of bones!)

"WOW! Is that… your father?" asked Ki-ki-lia looking at a (also dead) huge pile of bones stacked together. (It was Inuyasha's father's bones!)

Inuyasha nodded, "why?"

"He's so big!" explained Kagome.

"There he goes!" shouted Myouga, "after him!"

That's all for now: )


End file.
